The Gentle Love Song From You
by Fallen Knight Ryu
Summary: Ike felt the lost of something important "thing" within him as he arrived from crimea, as then, he hear a song singing by someone... Who is it? Will Ike's fate of that lost important "thing" inside will change? Find out as you read. IkexMarth - Rated T


Um... Hello and welcome to my story... I am not very familiar to whatever this much but I am willing to give it a shot or something... So... Yeah... Onward... Oh yeah, um, this is Ike's Point of View and err... This is where he has met someone. I hope not to kill it or what not, I hope you like it... Have fun.

Couples: IkexMarth, Slim LinkxPit  
Rate: "T" for Teen  
Story Contains: Teasing, Song... Yaoi, Violent and Romance. (I'll list them later...)

Onward...

* * *

**_Prologue  
(Ike's PoV)_**

* * *

I rubbed my head lightly as the moment I thought of something. I couldn't help but think of something that was missing in my life ever since I left Crimea...

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

"Please, Ike-Dono...! Do not leave!" A feminine voice begged as she tugged the figure's shirt, which was mine.

"I am sincerely sorry, Princess Elincia... But I have to go now…" I told her as I gently pull her hand away from me. But she held out her arms and sealed them around my front chest, making sure that I wasn't able to escape from her.

"I-ike-Dono, please... Tell me... That you love me... Please, turn and held me close to you... Kiss me and... Say that you will stay here with me forever..." The princess enforcedly, begging. I did as she ordered me to. I held her tightly.

"I shall stay here with you..." I calmly said. She gently smiled as she held me tightly until I said, "...But not like this."

"W-what?" She asked softly, looking really confused until she knew as I pushed her into the castle's room and locked her up from the outside. She recollected herself up and ran toward to the locked door, banging on it with her bare hands. "I-ike-Dono!!"

"I'm sorry, princess... But I must go now... I wasn't even cut up to be an actually knight of Crimea... I bid you a good luck as I have disappear from this place." I plead as I walked away from the door and left the castle. Her tears began to burst, breaking out the sobbing as she collapsed to her knees, calling out my name over and over... But I did not dare to look back as I continued on.

"...I'm sorry but I must go now... Good-bye, everyone..." I said to myself as the cloud arranged together, the clouds began to pour raindrops of waters over me. As if... It was crying. I gazed up to the starry sky and closed my eyes. "...Please, don't cry... I am sorry... God and goddess, I am really sorry... But I need to change my alter new life now... Please, give me the new world... Where that I can actually love... The real person, which I really want to know of..." I softly begged as I continued walked more to the new path as I held the Rangell in my hand as we went off to our new journey...

* * *

**_Flash Back End_**

* * *

I was lost in thoughts as I remember the past until I heard moaning. I frowned, giving a face as I looked up toward at the two couples; Link the Hylian elf warrior and Pit the Captain Angel, were making out together. They were kissing each other passionately, hugging each other tightly as if that was their last time being together or something.

They French kissing each other; their tongues fought each other as one of them determining to see who is winning or not. They were exchanging their salvias for one other, kissing and kissing until they were out of breath together. Pit flushed as Link cupped the angel's face and gave him once more of a kiss. The angel flushed as they fallen back into the kiss until I stood up and interrupted them.

"Don't you two have other things to do..? _**Other**_ than kissing right now in public, especially in front of me...?" I asked, giving them a look. Link gave me a little harsh glace as Pit flushed with a bright visible pink on his cheeks.

"If you don't like it, then why are you even _**here**_?" Link asked harshly, Pit looked very much upset as he heard his lover's tone. I gave the hylian elf back an attitude glace.

"I am _**here**_ because two reasons; One is I wanted to, and Two is because I _**LIVE THIS SAME ROOM WITH YOU**_! So don't give me that damn crap on me, idiot!" I roared my tone at him. He stood up as showing me his fist.

"You want a piece of _**THIS**_?" Link threatened me.

"Bring it! _**IF**_ you have the guts to do it!!" I manly encouraged Link, process for him to do it. We grabbed each other by our collar shirts. Pit was terribly scared, shivering all over by the dwelling, dreadful fight. The angel dropped down on his both knees.

"Stop it!!" Pit stutters and cried as his tears burst out, uncontrollable. "Y-you two are friends, w-why are you fighting each other?! P-please, stop it!!"

We looked at each other then frowned as the angel continued to sob. The elf kneels down and hugged his beloved lover and hushed gently enough to make sure he was about to fall asleep.

"...Sorry, Ike..." Link said, apologetic. I shook my head at I looked at him.

"No... I should be the one, Link..." I confessed. "You didn't do anything... If I didn't asked you, then this wouldn't happen..."

"Well, let's just say that we're both sorry, kay?" Link gave me a light half smile. I blinked then nodded.

"A-all right then, I will see you later..." I said, waved at him then I turned away from the couples and left.

"Err... Yeah, later..." Link said as he switched his attention to the sleepy angel. He gave a smile and kissed his lover on his lip. "Good night, babe."

* * *

_**Outside – Gardening**_

* * *

"Shit... Shit... SHIT!! Damn it!" I cursed myself. "I-I can't believe that I almost fought Link and hating on him... I should have never done that... Poor Pit..." I walked over toward to the garden. I spotted one of the wall that I can lean onto, walked over there and lean on it. I sighed as I thought of our first fight... "...Damn it..."

I turned toward at the wall that I leaned and punched the wall.

"DAMN IT!" I cussed once more. I sighed then finally got the stress out of my system. I stood still and sighed. Until...

"Dream of your love, I'm thinking of you...Toki yo Take Back! Ano hi no futari ni..."

I heard someone humming or singing. I turned my attention and looked around for the singer of it. I started to listen carefully as I walked to that path. As I got there... I actually felt something delight light in my chest while continuing my path down...

"I wonder..." I asked myself. "Who is this person... Once I get there?"

* * *

Um, I am really sorry that I made the story a little short or other more but there you have it, your prologue. If you like it, review it. If not then please, no flaming and go... Thank you... Err... I apologize if I did not use the whole song's entire lyric. I only use a part of it, about 15% out of 100. Well, I shall use the whole one in the next chapter.

Anyways, you shall see how next chapter will go... Looking forward for new review or whatever... Have fun.

Shadow Mercenary Ike


End file.
